The objective of this proposal is to provide an opportunity for U.S. dental students and NIDCR trainees to attend the General Sessions of the International Association for Dental Research (IADR), for the next five (5) years in: Brisbane, Australia (June 28 - July 1, 2006); New Orleans, Louisiana (March 21-24, 2007); Toronto, Canada (July 2-5, 2008); Miami, Florida (April 1-4, 2009); and Barcelona, Spain (July 14-17, 2010). The Bloc Travel Grant would only be made available to dental students, not NIDCR trainees, for the U.S. meetings. [unreadable] [unreadable] The specific aims of the proposal are to permit students, trainees, and fellows to present results of their research to a world-wide scientific audience, to obtain information on current dental investigations being conducted outside the United States, and to interact with their counterparts in other countries. A systematic and fair process, based on the quality of abstracts received, will be used to select recipients and to disburse travel funds. Abstracts of papers prepared for presentation at the General Sessions will be reviewed by the Annual Session Committee of the American Association for Dental Research (AADR), whose members will also serve as the AADR Travel Grants Committee. The AADR Travel Grants Committee will base its decisions on and assign high priority to: 1) originality of research design; 2) innovations in technique; and 3) scientific merit. Selected papers will be forwarded to the IADR Annual Session Committee for inclusion in the meeting program. [unreadable] [unreadable] The AADR Travel Grants Committee will aim to fund the travel of approximately 31 individuals to each of the five (5) General Sessions. Costs include round-trip/coach airfare, and hotel expenses for five (5) nights: $99,200 for Brisbane; $40,300 for New Orleans; $43,400 for Toronto; $44,950 for Miami; and $71,300 for Barcelona; for a total of $299,150 in travel costs. [unreadable] [unreadable] Only students enrolled in an accredited U.S. dental school, who are citizens, or non-citizen nationals of the United States, and NIDCR-supported trainees and fellows will be eligible to compete for these funds. An evaluation of the outcome and benefits of the program will be carried out subsequent to the meeting. [unreadable] [unreadable]